This invention relates generally to the field of photograph albums, and more particularly to an improved form of album page of a type having a projecting wire at the inner ends of the upper and lower edges thereof for engaging a binder in pivotal association. Devices of this type are exemplified in the United States patent to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,585 granted Aug. 19, 1969.
While very attractive and useful, prior art pages of this type have been assembled substantially entirely by hand operations, causing the cost of fabrication to limit public acceptance. This is particularly true in the formation of the hinge member wherein, as illustrated in the abovementioned Roberts patent, comprises one relatively wide strip of adhesive tape engaging both surfaces of the laminated page, and enclosing the elongated wire in a laterally medially disposed folded area. The fact that the tape is uniformly coated with a suitable adhesive prevents the tape from being installed as an in-line operation with subsequent insertion of the wire. Rather, one half of the tape is pressed into position, the wire segment subsequently positioned, and the tape is then folded about the wire and secured to an oppositely disposed surface of the page. Extreme care is necessary to form the fold accurately, and assembly time is correspondingly long.